The present invention relates to an improved pressure balancer used in a water inlet passage of a mixing faucet. The improvement lies in the adoption of a mixing chamber having a plurality of upright turbulence rods on the valve control shaft along with a pair of identical silencing screens that are fit in the mixing chamber so as to effectively reduce the operational noise of a faucet. Besides, a threaded flange is disposed next to the rubber diaphragm on a balance rod, permitting a compression nut to be mounted one side in abutment against the diaphragm. Thus, the diaphragm can be firmly protected from being overturned inside out as a result of excessive water pressure applied to the diaphragm in operation.
The present inventor obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,611 issued on Oct. 27, 1998 which is cited as a prior art in FIGS. 1, 2. This prior art pressure balancer of the present inventor basically has the same structure and operation mode as the present invention and its identical parts are numbered with the same reference numerals. So, it is not repeatedly described hereinafter. However, this prior art balancer has a number of disadvantages in its practical use which are given as below:
1. The rubber balance diaphragm 70 is easily turned inside out when the water pressure exerted thereon is in excess even the auxiliary fitting ring 80 is placed in limiting restraint with the balance diaphragm 70. Because the auxiliary fitting ring 80 can not hold the diaphragm 70 firmly in place. PA0 2. There is annoying noise produced when water passes through the water passage.